Ketones can serve as energy substrates—in place of glucose—for both peripheral tissues and the central nervous system. The two most abundant and physiologically significant ketone bodies are acetoacetate and β-hydroxybutyrate (βHB). A third ketone body, acetone, is produced as a byproduct that is exhaled from the lungs. The body produces ketone bodies during nutritional or therapeutic ketosis in the range of 0.5-6.0 mmol/L. Elevated blood ketone concentrations (i.e., “ketosis”) are associated with anticonvulsant effects, enhanced brain metabolism, neuroprotection, muscle sparing properties, and improvement in cognitive and physical performance. Most methods of inducing ketosis involve ketogenic diets, caloric restriction, therapeutic fasting, and/or supplementation with ketogenic precursors.
KetoForce® is a βHB product, comprising a ˜50% blend of potassium and sodium salts in a 50% w/v solution. KetoForce® has a pH adjusted to around 10.5. While KetoForce® can be consumed by itself, it can also be mixed with other ketogenic ingredients.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,138,420 to D'Agostino reports that ketosis can be induced by administration of compositions comprising βHB mineral salts in combination with medium chain fatty acids. D'Agostino also asserts that buffering β-hydroxybutyric acid with Na-βHB causes harmful sodium overload and is ineffective to prevent seizures in animal models.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,774 to Hiraide reports a substitution fluid containing at least one of containing at least one βHB selected from 3-hydroxybutyric acid, 3-sodium hydroxybutyrate, and 3-potassium hydroxybutyrate. These substitution fluid mixes are useful for sustaining patients who are having difficulty metabolizing carbohydrates. Because Hirade does not disclose any actual mixtures of free acid and salt, Hirade also does not disclose any particular ratios in which βHB free acid and salt are to be mixed.
Fioretto et al. (1987) J. Clin. Endoerinol. & Metab. 65:331-38 report administering infusions of either β-hydroxybutyric acid or Na-βHB to improve kidney functions in diabetic patients. Fioretto, however, does not report mixtures of free acid and sodium salts.